Dinosaur Planet
by Usless5075
Summary: Basic storyline of Star Fox Adventures, except a bubbly vixen is added onto the team and the duo has to find out how to bring the planet together. But what happens when Fox and Sam meets Krystal?
1. Unexpected Visit

_Note: I started this long before a year ago. I lost interest in this project until I played Star Fox Assault and read some of the other Star Fox fan fics. I have decided to bring this back and better than ever. Also since Krystal didn't have any spotlight, (everyone knows she didn't) I will add her in the story from the beginning. Hah, let's see them handle that!_

Disclamer: Blah, Blah, Blah, you should know that Star Fox is owned by Nintendo and/or Rare. I wish I did own them though. Sam Britt and any other characters in this story are mine and if you want to use them, you have to ask me!

**Dinosaur Planet**

**Chapter One: Unexpected Visit**

On the Great Fox, eight years since Fox had defeated Andross on Venom; the team was bored and broke at the moment. Falco had left the team a few years back because there were no jobs. The team was drifting the Lylat System and pretty bored with their lives. Slippy was looking on the computer for nothing in particular, Peppy was looking at a very old magazine that he had found in Falco's room, and Fox was taking a nap and dreaming of all the missions he had done before complete boredom took over.

"Fox, the TV in the den is not working." Peppy said. "Not only that, but the Arwings are busted. It'll take me some time to fix all three." Slippy said. Fox opened his eyes and looked very agitated, "Great." Fox said sarcastically. "We'll just have to use the spare one until Slippy fixes them." Fox said. "But there is some good news, there is someone who wants to take Falco's place." Slippy said. "He is waiting in the docking bay." Peppy said. "Tell him to come in." Fox said. Peppy called the newcomer into the den. When the person came in, he was wearing a very large coat. The person also covered their head with a baseball cap.

Everyone looked at the person suspiciously. "Ok, do you have a name?" Fox asked. The person tried not to look at Fox. "My name is um… Samuel Brittson. Yeah that's it." the person said in a low voice. 'This person is acting too suspicious.' Fox thought. Fox was about to ask the person another question, but as Rob walked towards the den, he ran into the new person, causing both of them to fall over. When the person got back up, the coat and cap fell off and they were all shocked. The newcomer wasn't a guy, it was a girl. She was a pretty red headed vixen with green emerald eyes and she wore a white T-shirt with green sweat pants.

"Slip, you didn't tell me the person was a girl." Fox whispered to Slippy. "How was I supposed to know." Slippy replied back. Fox looked back at the newcomer and saw that she was trying to hide the fact that she was a vixen, not a vulpine. "Why didn't you just tell us?" Fox asked. The vixen looked down at the ground, "Well, seeing how your team was only made up of boys, I thought that was the only way to get in. Also judging from how bored you three looked, I guessed you needed something new to happen, which was me." she said. "Ok, and I take that Samuel Brittson isn't your real name either." Fox said. The girl looked up at him and studied him, "You're right, that isn't my name. My real name is Sam Britt. What a change, huh?" she asked, rubbing her head. 'I can tell this is going to be lovely.' Peppy thought.

Suddenly the A.V. screen popped up and as usual it was General Pepper. "Fox, I have granted the money you requested. I will give it to you after you do one mission." General Pepper said. Fox looked at the screen with patience, "What is that?" he asked. "There is a planet not far from where your ship is drifting that is right on the skirts of the Lylat System. It is falling apart and the core of the planet is unstable. If someone doesn't save that planet, then the unstable core would blow and probably take the whole Lylat System with it. Once you complete this mission, then I will send the money you wanted. Oh, and another thing, we have decided to give this planet a temporary name as Dinosaur Planet. Pepper out." he said and the screen went blank.

Fox looked at Rob and saw him working at a computer. "Rob, how long before we reach Dinosaur Planet?" Fox asked. Rob clicked buttons and took in calculations. "Thirty six hours and twenty minutes." the robot said. "Good, that gives us some time to know a little bit more about our new teammate." Fox said, glancing at Sam. "Right, why don't we try with some boxing, I love a good work out." Sam said. Fox raised an eyebrow, "Ok, you and me." he said and gave a cocky smile. She gave one back, "I should warn you though, I'm pretty good." she said. "This ought to be good." Slippy whispered to Peppy. "Indeed." the old hare replied. They all walked into the gym. Peppy and Slippy sat down while the two foxes stood in the middle of the room.

"Let's see what you got." Fox said. "My pleasure." Sam said and took off her shirt. She had on an exercise bra and Fox looked at her with a confused look on his face. Sam caught the question in his eyes and looked away. "I was prepared to show my moves, so I wouldn't have to dress out." she said. Fox got into a boxing stance with his right fist a little away from his chest and his left arm at his side. Sam did the same thing and they both walked in a circle pattern. Sam decided to attack first and punched at Fox's stomach. He backed away and went back in with a few jabs of his own. She got hit with one little tap before she pulled away. She saw him grin and knew that she had him where she wanted him. She kicked at him and he blocked the furious kicks of the vixen. Fox punched at Sam, but she jumped into the air and tried to plant a kick on his chest. He blocked the kick and was skidding back a little across the floor. She ran at him and put all her force into one punch and was suddenly tapped on the shoulder. She looked at what had tapped her and didn't see anything. When Sam turned back around, she saw Fox's fist an inch away from her face.

"Wait a second, you used your tail to tap my shoulder. That's not exactly fair." Sam said. Fox smirked, "That fact won't matter when you're really fighting. You need to use all of your body, even your tail." Fox said. "I'll keep that in mind." Sam said. They both walked out of the gym and freshened up. 'I hope this mission won't be as boring and long as it sounds.' Fox thought before he took a shower. Little did he know that it wasn't just a mission, it was a journey that would change his and Sam's life forever.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Arrival of Paradise

**Dinosaur Planet**

** Chapter Two: Arrival of Paradise**

It was two hours before they would enter Dinosaur Planet's orbit, so they all rested a bit before the trip. Sam woke up and looked at the new room she had occupied. Since Falco left, she decided to take his room. She spiced it up to look more feminine and neater. She got out of bed and took a shower. "Ah, this feels so good." she said as she felt the warm water go through her fur and sooth her body. She finished a half-hour later and got dressed. She walked into the kitchen and made some bacon and eggs. 'Nothing like a good breakfast.' she thought as she turned the heat higher on the stove. She fixed a plate and sat down at the table and saw Fox walk into the kitchen. He sniffed the air and looked at the food. "Mmm, smells good." he said and fixed a plate.

He sat down on the opposite side that she sat on and started eating. They ate silently for two minutes before Sam decided to say something. "So, how do you think the planet is falling apart?" she asked. Fox thought about it and shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me, but that doesn't mean we don't have to find out." he said and continued eating. By now everyone was up and they all made a plate of eggs and bacon. "I'm glad we have a maid around here now to cook." Slippy said quickly. Not knowing what he was saying, he saw Sam growl, he realized what he had said and his eyes became wide. "I mean, we have someone to actually cook great meals." Slippy said. Sam snorted and looked the other way, "Whatever." she said lowly. Fox stared at her and noticed that she wasn't exactly in her uniform. She was wearing green cargo pants with a white vest, but she added a little thing on it that was blue and red. 'She's kinda cute when she doesn't have the uniform on.' Fox thought. He thought about the time before they had gone to sleep.

_The night before…_

He went to go to bed and Sam was figuring out where her new room was. Fox had volunteered to help and showed her to Falco's room. He went into the kitchen to go get something to eat and grabbed a slice of pizza from the pizza box. He ate the slice and walked towards the bathroom. Since the guys all had their personal bathrooms, they never had to use only one and knock on the doors. He walked in only to look at an innocent vixen in her bra and panties. They stared at each other for no longer than five seconds and then she started screaming at the top of her lungs. Fox got the idea and ran out of the bathroom, only to hear some stuff being thrown at the door. 'I guess that went well.' he thought as he walked to his room.

_The present…_

Fox was broken out of his thoughts as he heard Rob talking about where the planet was. "How long do we have until we reach the planet?" he asked. The robot looked at the vulpine and even though you could see no emotions, you could tell that he was agitated. "I said that we would be reaching the new planet's orbit in two minutes. We can not go onto the planet's surface since we would probably scare the residents away. You and a partner need to go down to the planet's surface and see what's going on. General Pepper's orders." Rob said. "Great, then what are we waiting for? Let's go put that planet back together." Sam said. Everyone looked at Sam in a funny expression. Usually the team wouldn't have so much enthusiasm.

They all agreed that Fox and Sam would go to Dinosaur Planet, the other two would stay onto the Great Fox and so they could both help on their mission. "This is going to be fun." Sam said, hopping into the spare Arwing. Before Fox could even say anything, she took off. "Great, now I can't even go to the planet." Fox said angrily. Slippy waved a wrench in front of Fox, "Actually I fixed one of the Arwings last night, so you could use this one." Slippy said, pointing at the new Arwing. "Thanks Slip." Fox said and jumped into the Arwing.

He took off and saw the other Arwing doing loops and firing at nothing in particular. "What are you doing?" Fox asked. "I'm just getting used to this model. I'm used to my ship, but I'll get the hang of this one soon enough." Sam said. "Well we don't have time to waist, let's go." Fox said and sped towards the planet. Once they got into the orbit of the planet, General Pepper popped up onto their monitor.

"Fox, you have to fly through one gold ring to let down the force field. Then you can land on the planet." he said. "Alright, let's see if I still got it." Fox said. He saw one of the gold rings and sped towards it. Suddenly a small ship got in the way and shot at him with multiple beams. "Usually I would see that coming." he said and quickly barrel-rolled. He flew around with fast speed to dodge the ship's beam and went in front of it. When Fox thought it was just right, he flipped back over and ended behind the enemy ship. He shot two shots at the ship and watched as it blow to pieces. "Great job with that." Sam said over the voice comm.

Then a big group of small ships ambushed Fox and shot rockets at him. He dashed out of the way and was about to blast them, when Sam caught him by surprise. She shot eight of them down and dodged most of their rockets; the rest of them flew off course and hit asteroids. "See Fox, I'm useful." Sam said. Fox shot down the last two ships and was headed for the planet. The monitor popped up again and showed General Pepper on the screen. "Fox, you still didn't get a gold ring. If you don't get one, then your ship will blow on contact with the force field." he said. There was only one more gold ring on the way to the planet.

"Alright, I'll go for the gold ring." Fox said. He saw two big asteroids in the way, so he sped into the space before they collided with each other. "That was easy." Fox said. But then he saw the cloud of space mines. "Watch out for the mines!" Slippy yelled over the monitor. "I got it." Sam said. She fired at the mines and sent a bomb in the middle of the cloud of mines. She waited for the right moment and detonated the bomb. It took care of all the mines and even some small asteroids. "There you go Fox, I cleared the way for you." Sam said. Fox thanked her and got the last gold ring. "Good job Fox, the force field is now open." General Pepper said. Fox and Sam sped towards the atmosphere of the planet. They entered the planet's sky and then they were in the high clouds. "It should take a few more minutes." Fox said, They saw a big field under them.

They landed into a garden of flowers and got out of their ships. "So far so good." Sam said. They saw two big dinosaurs in front of a cave. "Alright we have our comm links, right?" Fox asked. Sam checked inside her Arwing for her comm link. "I have mine." she said. "Great, that makes the two of us." Fox said. "Do we have self defense weapons?" Fox asked. Sam checked her holster and got out her blaster. "Yeah." Sam said and put the blaster back into the holster. Fox checked his holster and found nothing. "Hold on." he said. He went back to his Arwing and checked everywhere. "I don't have my blaster." Fox said. "Looks like I'm more prepared than you are captain." Sam said. "Please just stick with calling me Fox." he said. "Yes sir Captain Fox." Sam said. "This is going to be a long day." Fox said as he watched Sam giggle.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Suspicious Dealer

**Dinosaur Planet**

**Chapter Three: Suspicious Dealer**

A metal plate floated in the air in front of Fox and showed a hologram of General Pepper. "Good flying Fox, at first I was afraid you weren't going to make it." General Pepper snickered. "Very funny sir. I was sure I had my blaster in my holster." Fox said. "You did. I told Peppy to take it and transfer it to the Cornerian Army base." Pepper said. "What! How am I supposed to defend myself?" Fox asked. "It's always shoot and kill first, then ask questions later with you Fox. We are trying to save the planet, not blow it up. This mission requires a different tactic." Pepper said. "I catch your drift sir. Fox out." he said and hit a button on his transmitter. "Sam, you find some clues about this place, I have to find a weapon." Fox said and ran off. Sam walked towards the cave she saw earlier and climbed down the wall.

She walked further down the hallway and saw a big burgundy sheet in front of an entrance. She walked up to it and it suddenly blew back for her like there was wind in front of her. She walked into the entrance and noticed a well in the middle of the floor. It was glowing and it looked like it was waiting for something. Then she saw five other entrances. Each one had a different sign on the top of the entrances. The two that was beside the entrance did not have the sheets on it like the others did. One 'door' had a symbol of a fruit and the other one had the symbol of a horn.

She walked further into the cave and a voice called out to her. "Welcome to my store. I have many items and food in this store that is at a low price. Go near an item and pick it up. We can discuss a price and I will sell the item to you." the voice said. Suddenly, a floating lizard appeared and was wearing an old purple shirt with a purple turban to match. He also had a stone carved into a figure of a scarab around his neck. "Well, let me look around and pick what I need to get." Sam said, looking at the lizard with a suspicious expression on her face. She looked around and found a scan visor that was similar to the Star Fox model. She contacted Peppy and asked where their scan visor was and he told her that the one she was looking at was theirs.

Unfortunately, when Rob tried to transport the scan visor to a location that they could pick it up, there was an electrical interference and the lizard found it in another location. He took it and obviously was trying to sell it back. Sam didn't want any trouble and was going to pay to get it back. She took out her wallet and took out some credits. "How much do I owe you?" Sam asked. The shopkeeper looked at the vixen like she was crazy and swatted the wallet away. "I don't take credits, only scarabs. Also you need twenty to buy this item. You need a scarab bag to carry that much, otherwise it won't be pretty." The shopkeeper said. "Great, how am I supposed to find a scarab bag?" Sam asked.

"I suggest that you meet back with that vulpine and think of a plan to find a scarab bag." the lizard said. "Ok. Wait a second, how do you know about my friend?" Sam asked. The lizard began to put his hands in front of him in a defensive kind of manner. "Well, really, you see um… I don't know anything." the shopkeeper said. Sam grabbed the lizard's shirt collar and dragged him to her face. "Talk lizard boy, or else." Sam said. "Sam, I found something important. Report back to the Arwings and I will meet you there. Fox out." he said. "You're lucky this time shopkeeper, but I will be back to investigate you some more." Sam said and left the shop. As the shopkeeper watched the vixen leave he became furious. "I'll make sure that I'm ready for it." the lizard said and smirked.

Sam left the shop and climbed the rocks to get to the surface. "I don't see him." Sam whispered. She walked towards the landing area. "Commander McCloud, come in sir." Sam said into her communicator wristband. Only static answered back. 'Where could he be?' Sam asked herself. "Oh well, I am kinda dirty and I can use that lake to wash up." she said to herself. She began to undress and looked around one more time to see if Fox was around. She didn't see him in sight, so she took a dip into the water and began to wash up. 'Ooooh, and this water is so warm.' she thought. "I guess this why all of the hot water was gone in the ship." someone stated. Sam turned around and saw Fox. She blushed and told him to turn away. Lucky for her, the water wasn't as clear as Fox hoped it would be and she was underwater to her neck. Fox turned around and closed his eyes as the vixen hurried up and put her clothes back on. "Now was there really any point to that?" Fox asked. Sam chuckled, "Yeah, I was dirty." she said. Fox just sighed as they both walked to their ships. They were a little bit closer to their goal, but not by a long shot.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Triangle of Foxes

_Sorry it took so long for an update, but I'm having a little crisis that I need to fix. I hadsome personal problems that needed to be taken care of. But enough about me, I hope you enjoy this new chapter and I hope it isn't too short. Oh, and thanks for the reviews guys, the tips and praise are really paying off._

**Dinosaur Planet**

**Chapter Four: Triangle of Foxes**

Fox and Sam walked towards a cave that Fox had found earlier. "Wait here." Fox said. "But…" Sam began to say, but Fox cut her off. "I'll be fine, I just need you to be on the lookout for anything suspicious." Fox said and went into the cave. Sam waited outside and looked around. 'This place is beautiful, but there is just too much weird stuff going on for me to even think about staying here.' she thought. Suddenly she saw a small dinosaur with battle armor and a mace charge at her. She dodged him, but she got hit from her side by another dinosaur. She fell to the ground and was stunned for a few seconds. When she got back up, she reached for her blaster and printed at the dinosaur, "Freeze, you are all under arrest by the Star Fox team." she said. But the response was exactly as she expected.

The two dinosaurs charged at her and swung their weapons at her. She dodged it easily and got away from them. She grabbed the first one and punched him in his stomach. Then she shot down the second one and kicked the first one is his gut. She shot him in his face and watched as they disappeared in a pale blue light. "Weird." she said. "Weird indeed." someone said behind her. She quickly turned around and saw her captain. "Fox, you're ok. I thought something happened to you." She said. Fox snickered, "Well I see that I am on someone's mind." Fox commented. Sam blushed and quickly tried to say something, but was interrupted by the holocom of Slippy. "Fox, stop joking around. What did you find out so far?" he asked. "I found a weapon that seems useful. I also found out the location of the queen, but it's blocked off by a gang of lizards called the Sharp Claw. I'm guessing if I take them out, then I can meet the queen and see what's going on." Fox said.

"Well then, get to cracking heads and move on with the mission. The faster you take care of this, the better. Slippy out." he said and the holocom went back into his backpack. "Slippy is always paranoid. One time when we were all sleep on the ship, he heard a fly buzz close to his ear and thought it was a bomb. He hit the alarms and we searched for that stupid thing for hours. But Peppy found out that it was a fly that had buzzed near Slippy's ear, Falco made sure he couldn't hear anything for a couple of days. Those were good times." Fox said. Sam looked at Fox, "You really miss him don't you?" she asked. "We had out downfalls, usually because he was cocky all the time. But he was there every time we needed him." Fox said. They both walked towards the entrance of a cave and noticed a red plaque at the top of the entrance. Sam aimed at it with her blaster, "I've got this." she said with a cocky smile. She fired at the plaque and hit it dead on, but nothing happened. "I guess I know what type of firepower it needs." Fox said and pulled out a staff from the back of his backpack.

Sam looked at the staff in amazement. It was a metal staff that had light blue crystals on each end. "Where did you get that?" Sam asked. I found it over by the ship. It was planted in the ground, so I took it. Then at the cave that we went to earlier, I found out that it was sacred ground and it gave the staff a power to shoot energy blasts." he said. Sam's curiosity got the best of her and she couldn't help but let it out. "May I see it? Please? A staff that shoots energy blasts sounds too cool to pass up." she said. Fox looked at the red plaque, then at the staff, and finally at the red vixen.

"Ok, I will. Only because I have to. I know this isn't mine, but I need it so I can finish this mission." Fox said. He aimed at the red plaque and fired an energy blast at it. It turned green and a wall went up. Standing behind the wall was the group of Sharp Claw warriors. Fox stood in a fighting stance while Sam took out her blaster. There were six dinosaurs in all and they decided to make things even. "We get three each, that way it can go a whole lot quicker." Fox said. It would have been a challenge if the Sharp Claw would have attacked together, but instead one warrior went to each fox and attacked them while the other four were choosing which fox they wanted to fight and cheered their teammate on.

The warrior kicked the blaster out of Sam's hand and swung a mace at her body. She dodged and kicked him in his face. She punched him in his gut and twisted his arm. Then she kicked him in the back of his legs, which made him kneel on his knees. "I guess it just isn't your lucky day, is it?" Sam asked. The warrior yelled out in his native language before Sam let go of his arm and punched him in his face. Before he hit the ground, he disappeared in the same pale blue light she had seen earlier. Fox was blocking an attack from a mace with his staff. He decided to wait for the right moment to strike.

When the moment came, he jumped into the air and twisted the staff. He came down with a battle cry and smacked the top of the dino's head and the Sharp Claw warrior disappeared in the pale blue light. There were four more to take care of and they really didn't feel like they had time to fight. They were about to shoot them, when a violent tremble ran throughout the field. The tremble made the entire Sharp Claw clan disappear in a pale blue light.

They turned around and looked at what had caused the earthquake and couldn't believe their eyes. They both saw a beautiful cerulean vixen pulling out another staff from the ground. She really didn't have that much on. She wore a gold bra with a white and gold loincloth. She also had on a gold band on her forehead with a blue crystal in the middle of it. The vixen walked up to both of the foxes and smiled. Fox noticed that she had gold sandals and whit sun tattoos right on her thighs. She also had white markings on both her arms under her elbow. "Hello, my name is Krystal." the vixen said.

**To Be Continued**


	5. Another Task

_Author's Notes: Sorry guys for having not update in so long. It was one thing after another. I couldn't finish this chapter because I was stuck on a certain part. But I will try to update A LOT more often. This chapter was more of a fill in, I had to make something and I didn't want to miss any of the real information. But the good stuff will come by the next chapter._

**Dinosaur Planet**

**Chapter Five: Another Task**

Sam and Fox still stood there looking at Krystal with awe. The cerulean vixen giggled, "You act like you haven't seen a vixen before." she said. Fox rubbed his head and blushed, "Well, not like that." he said. Sam almost felt like someone had intruded her space. "What are you doing here?" she asked. The blue vixen raised an eyebrow, "I should be asking you that question. This planet is very beautiful, but very deadly. I watched when your ship landed and I tried to figure out if you were criminals or anyone good. But I guess you're good, you haven't done anything bad so far, and you both have trusting faces." she said. Sam smirked, "Thanks, we do what we can." she said.

Fox snapped back into focus and remembered about his task. "Do you know what exactly is going on here?" he asked. Krystal tapped her finger on her chin and looked at the sky with a blank stare. "Well, the Queen Earthwalker is very sick. In fact, she's in that cave that you were heading to." she said and pointed ahead of them. "Well thanks for the help, we can take it from here." Sam said and ran off to the cave. Fox rolled his eyes and said good-bye to the blue vixen, then he ran after his partner. When he finally reached her, he turned her around to face him. "What is your problem? Why did you just run off like that? She could have told us a little bit more on what is going on." Fox said.

Sam looked at the ground, "I'm sorry, it's just… well… I'm very competitive, that's all I can say." she said. Fox looked at her suspiciously and didn't say anything else. They both walked deeper into the cave and saw a huge dinosaur lying on the ground. "This must be the Queen EarthWalker." Sam said. "My name is Fox McCloud." Fox stated to the big dinosaur. The queen began to speak in her native language. After awhile of listening to her babble in her language, Fox rolled his eyes. He turned his holocom on and saw Slippy's face appear. "Slip, did you get the translator up and running yet?" he asked. "It's almost done, until I completely finish it, I'll translate for you Fox." he said. The queen repeated her message one more time and looked at the vulpine. Fox looked at the floating amphibian's head and cocked an eyebrow. "You've got to go to Ice Mountain to rescue her son, the Prince Tricky." Slippy said. Fox began to snicker to himself, "Nice name." he commented. "Ok lady, I'll bring your son back to you, now can you give me some directions?" he asked.

The queen let out a long wail that seemed to be like a call. She began to speak in her native language again. "You've got to go speak to that big stone guy, she called him a Warpstone." Slippy said. "That's all I need to know, I'll be back soon Queen, don't you worry." he said. Fox turned off the holocom and looked at Sam. "I guess we go talk to the big Warpstone now." Sam said. "Alright, but I hope this doesn't take long. I just want to put this planet together so the Lylat System won't blow up." Fox replied. They both walked out of the cave and to the other side of the field. They reached a crack in the wall and looked at it with confusion. "How are we supposed to get passed this?" Fox asked out loud. Sam looked around and found a big sized plant that seemed to blow steam through the small hole in the middle of the plant. "Hmm. Maybe it has something to do with this." she stated and pointed at the plant. Fox almost laughed, "What does that have to do with this crack in the wall?" he asked. Sam shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. Just shoot at it and see what happens." Sam suggested.

Fox took out the staff and aimed at the plant steadily. He fired at it and it exploded with extreme force. Three small seeds that gave a purple glow to it landed softly into the water. Fox put up the staff, dove in, and got all three seeds. "I can plant these near the crack in the wall. If it can do what it did a few seconds ago, then I think that wall would be blown to pieces. The soil seems soft enough to plant a seed." Fox said. He walked over to the crack in the wall and planted it in the ground. Both Sam and Fox backed up and he pulled out the staff once again. He fired at it and it exploded with the same force as the last one that exploded. A new path was seen and they both walked on. They looked at the big warpstone in awe and in fear. "Don't worry, I won't bite, I may crush you, but that's if I don't see you there." he said. Fox walked up to the warpstone and told them their mission.

"We have to go and rescue Prince Tricky from Ice Mountain. The Queen said you could help us." Fox said. The Warpstone turned in his direction and looked at him. "Yes I can help you, but on one condition. Your partner has to stay here in Thorntail Hollow." he said. "What?" they both asked in unison. "Yes, I can warp two people, but I can't send you to the same area together. If you both went at the same time, one of you would be lost in space forever. So do you accept this offer?" he asked. Fox thought about it for a minute, "Yes, I will accept." Fox said. "Good, step onto my hand." the warpstone said and put out a huge stone hand. Fox stepped onto his hand and the warpstone picked him. "Are you ready, to warp?" the warpstone asked. "Yes, I am." Fox answered. "Fox…" Sam began to say. Fox turned towards her and saw the hurt and worried expression look on her face. They stared at each other for a few seconds. "…be careful." she finished and walked off.

The warpstone cupped his hand together and stared at Fox. He began to fade away into nothing as the warpstone put down his hand. "Fox, I hope you'll be alright." Sam whispered to herself. She walked away from the warpstone and sat next to her arwing. 'I'll just rest until my captain comes back.' she thought. Little did she know, other things were out there instead of Sharp Claws and Thorntails. There was another vixen on the prowl and she doesn't like to take survivors.

**To Be Continued**


	6. Royal Pain

**Dinosaur Planet**

**Chapter Six: Royal Pain**

Fox arrived in a cave that seemed to be frozen. "Why did I get myself into this?" he asked himself. He walked out of the cave and looked at the ship that seemed to be hovering in the sky. "What in the…?" was all Fox could say. He hid behind a corner in the cave and watched as two Sharp Claw warriors walked out of the ship with a small dinosaur that seemed to be on a leash. They began to hit him with clubs and they laughed while they were doing it. Fox flinched at the sight of the cruel behavior "That must be the Prince Tricky. Well, time to go save him." he said. He watched even more as they both pushed the prince into another cave. He got up from his spot and walked over to the next cave.

"Hey you there. Let that small kid go or…" he was saying, until one punched him and they bot jumped onto a hovering machine. There was one more left and he decided to take the chance and go after them. He jumped onto it and chased them. 'I hope this thing is easy to control.' he thought. He saw one of them and smirked. 'You may have got a low blow, but I never let a debt go unpaid.' he thought and rammed into the hovering machine. The Sharp Claw looked behind him and saw Fox right on his tail. He quickly swerved and tried to trick Fox into hitting a log that was halfway covered in snow. Fox swerved to his right and missed the log by a foot. "You'll have to do better than that!" Fox yelled. He rammed into the hovering machine again and watched as the Sharp Claw warrior fell off of the hovering machine. The Sharp Claw warrior tumbled in the snow as the hovering machine ran into a tree and exploded into a heap of metal and fire. Fox smirked and sped towards the other warrior. The other warrior sped into a tunnel and looked behind him. Fox didn't see that a thin wall of snow separated the tunnel and he veered to his right. He was on the other side of the tunnel from the Sharp Claw warrior. He could hear him cackle as they sped towards the exit.

Fox watched as the warrior sped out the exit of the tunnel. "I've got you now." Fox said and rammed into him from behind. The Sharp Claw warrior tried to slow down, but Fox moved out of the way and was riding right next to the hovering machine. "See ya later." Fox said and veered a hard left. The force threw the warrior off of the hovering machine and making him tumble in the snow. The hovering machine flipped into the air and hit a log. Then it hit a wall and shorted out. "Man, that was all too easy." Fox said. He smiled and looked ahead of him. He noticed that he was heading straight for a cliff. "Oh crap." he said. He tried to stop, but he mashed the brakes too late. He jumped from the hover machine right as it crashed into the icy lake below him. But he had jumped off too late and fell into the icy lake as well.

Fox surfaced quickly and swam to land. He wrapped his arms around him and began to shiver. "Damn, that's cold." he said. He looked up and saw that he was being closely observed by the prince of the EarthWalkers. The small dinosaur began to laugh and speak in his native language. "What?" Fox asked. The prince repeated himself and tried to speak even slower. Fox just rolled his eyes and hit a button on his communicator wristband. "… good thing you have fur or you would be a frozen popsicle by now." the prince laughed. Fox clenched his fists and walked towards the EarthWalker. "Why you little…" Fox began. But the prince backed away and took a defensive position. "You'd better watch it. My father is the King of the EarthWalkers. He'll get you if you try to mess with me." he said.

Fox looked at the little prince with sad eyes. "Tricky, your father has been captured and your mother is sick." Fox said. Tricky had a look of concern on his face. "Is she alright?" he asked. "I don't know. That's why I'm going to take you to her now." Fox explained. He looked around for a way out of the snowy trench. "Um… do you know a way out of here?" Fox asked. "Yeah, follow me." Tricky told him. They treaded on a snowy terrain for at least thirty minutes. Suddenly Tricky squealed. "I'm hungry." he complained. Fox looked at him with a confused expression. "And what can I do about that?" he asked. Tricky nodded towards a blue looking mushroom. "Do you see those? Those are called Grub Tubs and they a great food source for EarthWalkers. The only problem is that I can't get them because they move too much for me." Tricky said.

He tried to chase after the grub tub, but it constantly hopped out of reach of the young and inexperienced EarthWalker. "Here, let me get that for you." Fox said and unsheathed his staff. He grabbed it in a fighting position and it extended. He whacked the grub tub and picked it up. He then smiled and gave it to Tricky. He happily munched on the grub tub. "Thanks. Now we can go." Tricky said. On the way, Fox saw some more grub tubs that seemed like they were sleeping. 'Plants can't sleep. But plants can't hop either so just expect anything. Well I'm going to take the safe road and load up on some of these.' Fox thought. He whacked some more and put them in his backpack. Then he shortened the staff and put it back in his backpack. They kept walking and then they reached a thick wall of snow.

"Great, now how am I supposed to get through this?" Fox asked. They both thought for a moment and then Tricky jumped. "I have an idea." he said. He dug through the thick wall of snow and made a small hole for Fox to crawl through. Fox ducked and crawled into the snow and got onto the other side of the wall. "Thanks Tricky. I guess I owe you one." Fox said. They treaded on and Tricky saw some more grub tubs. "Ooooh, food." Tricky said and ran towards them. He failed to realize that there were Sharp Claw warriors setting a camp right there where the grub tub was. Fox tried to stop him, but they had already started pounding the young and inexperienced prince with clubs.

Fox ran towards the warriors and unsheathed his staff. He whacked the first one across the head and he disappeared in a pale blue light. The second warrior tried to swing his club at him, but Fox was too quick for him and he poked the warrior in his chest near his heart. He also disappeared in a pale blue light and Fox put the staff back onto the rear of his backpack. "Are you insane? You never run out in front of the Sharp Claw warriors. You can get seriously hurt." Fox stated. Tricky lowered his eyes to the icy cold ground. "Sorry Fox." he whispered. Fox thought that the king would have at least taught him some survival skills. "Alright fine. Let's just go." Fox suggested and they both continued to walk on. They saw a huge mammoth and it woke up abruptly.

"Sir, can you help us. We're kinda lost and we were wondering, how do we reach the exit?" Fox asked. "If you give me three Alpine roots, then I will give you far more than the directions out of here." the large mammoth proposed. "Ok, how do we find them?" Fox asked. "They usually grow in soft areas in the ground. You can see the stem of them if you look closely." he said. Fox began to crawl on the ground and he started looking for the roots. After about half an hour later, Fox gave up and got up from the ground. He dusted himself off and looked around. "This is POINTLESS!" he yelled. "Don't worry Fox, I can find them." Tricky said. Fox raised an eyebrow, "How is that?" he asked. "My nose." Tricky said proudly. He began to sniff around and then he stopped abruptly. He started to dig and seconds later he pulled out a root. Fox became wide-eyed, "Unbelievable." Fox muttered.

He did the same thing to another spot of the snowy terrain. After two minutes of searching, Tricky found all three Alpine roots. "See Fox, I am useful." he said proudly. Suddenly something clicked in Fox's head. He remembered how a certain vixen said the same exact quote. "We really need to hurry back. Sam had to be waiting at least two hours." Fox said to Tricky. He took the Alpine roots from the young prince and offered them to the mammoth. "Alright, here is your Alpine roots." Fox stated and handed them to the huge mammoth. The mammoth swiped them away with his trunk. He then began to much on the Alpine roots with delight. After he was done stuffing his face, he belched very loudly and then looked very embarrassed. "Oh my, sorry about that." the mammoth said. Soon he pulled out a medium sized brown leather bag with a picture of a scarab on the front of it. "Here, this is a scarab bag. You are definitely going to need this on your journey." the mammoth said and handed Fox the bag.

Fox inspected it before becoming satisfied. "Thanks. This will really help us a lot." he said. The big mammoth stomped one time and a huge block of ice flew out of the frozen lake and onto the surface. "Push that block near that ledge over there and follow that one path downward. You will reach your way out." The mammoth said and nodded towards a ledge that was a little high from the ground. "Thanks sir." Fox said. Fox and Tricky began to push the block of ice to the ledge. When they finished, Fox wiped the cold sweat away from his face and then began to climb. "C'mon Tricky, let's get out of this snowy wasteland." Fox suggested and they both began to walk towards the exit.


	7. Under Feelings

**Dinosaur Planet**

**Chapter Seven: Under Feelings**

As Sam looked around Thorntail Hollow, she looked at her watch again. "It's been three hours now, where could he be, I hope Fox is alright." she said to herself. She hopped off the hull of her ship and walked towards a rock. She had saw an orange scarab run past her feet and then scurry away. "Oh no you don't." she said. She began to chase the scarab and tripped over another rock. She fell and hit the ground. "Ow, you stupid bug, I'm going to get you for this." Sam stated. She began to focus and then she became still. She waited for her prey to relax and then act sluggish. Just as she pounced, the scarab quickly moved and she was once again, on the ground. But when she looked forward, she saw a pair of metal boots. She looked up and saw her one and only true captain. "You fall for me every time." Fox said. "Fox, you're back." Sam said. She looked past Fox to see a small dinosaur. "Who is that?" she asked. "I'm Prince Tricky, at your service." the little dinosaur said with his head held high.

Sam began to giggle as she saw the small prince try to act his part. Fox began to look around the ground. He then took out his staff and extended it. "Fox, what's wrong?" Sam asked. Fox prodded the staff under a big rock and then pushed down on the staff. "Nothing is wrong, I'm just getting some scarabs since I have a bigger bag now." Fox stated as two red scarabs began to scurry past his feet. Fox swiftly picked up two of the scarabs in one move and put them in the bag. "I believe the shop keeper said that a green scarab is worth one scarab. A gold scarab is worth five, and a red scarab is worth ten." Fox said. Sam began to rub her head in confusion, "How can a scarab be worth five times or even ten times of itself. That is why it's much better to just work with money." Sam said. They both looked around for scarabs and Sam became more experienced in how they move and where they try to go.

After they got enough, They went to the shop to stock up on supplies. They walked towards their scan visor and picked it up. The shopkeeper suddenly appeared out of thin air and looked at both of the foxes. "That will be twenty scarabs, yes?" the floating lizard said. Fox quickly reached into his bag and took out a green scarab. "Hold on." Fox said and continued to dig into the bag. Every scarab he pulled out was green and then he scratched his head. "If you're wondering why the scarabs are green instead of the colors you caught, it's because the bag is magical and it neutralizes the number that you can get every time. Suppose that you got ten red scarabs. That would be worth one hundred green scarabs. Well that is all the bag can hold is one hundred green scarabs, so it automatically duplicates the other colors and changes them to green to match with the appropriate number of scarabs you have." the shopkeeper said.

Fox, still looking confused, just shrugged. "Ok, I think I got the picture." he said and pulled out the necessary amount of scarabs to buy the scan visor. After they bought it, the two foxes walked out of the cave and looked around the field. "Fox, where is my mom?" Tricky asked. Fox had totally forgotten about the queen EarthWalker and rushed to get to the cave. "C'mon, she's in here." Fox panted and entered the dark and spacious cave. When they reached it, Tricky ran towards his mother. They also noticed the cerulean vixen was trying to comfort the queen EarthWalker. "Krystal, glad to see ya." Fox said. Krystal looked up and looked at Fox. "Nice to see you too, Fox." she said. But as she looked over to Sam, their eyes both locked onto one another. "How are you doing?" Sam asked in almost gritted teeth. "Just fine." Krystal said lowly. Krystal could feel the hostility in Sam's eyes. Fox saw their eyes never move and they didn't seem to blink. There was so much tension in the cave that it made Fox feel uneasy. "Mom!" Tricky yelled.

The outburst broke the uneasiness in the room and both vixens looked at Tricky. He was cuddled under his mother's front leg. She began to speak to her son and all of the foxes just looked on as the two dinosaurs talked. After they finished talking, Tricky walked slowly towards the group of foxes. "My mom is very sick. She needs help. Whenever I'm sick, she gives me white grub tubs and then I become well." Tricky stated. "Alright then, let's go find those white grub tubs." Sam quickly said. "Wait, you really don't know where they are. I can show you to them." Krystal said. She stood up and began to walk towards the spot where the white grub tubs were. Just as she passed Sam, there was a quick death stare between the two vixens and she continued to walk. "Follow me." Krystal said. They went out of the cave and turned to their right. They reached a small circle with a patch of small, soft dirt at the bottom of the wall. "We can dig through here." Tricky exclaimed.

He began to dig through the small patch of dirt and then created a hole for the foxes to crawl through. When all of them made it to the other side, they saw a big gaping hole and a ladder that led down to the bottom. "Now Tricky, I want you to stay here." Fox suggested. "What? Why can't I go with you?" Tricky asked. "Because, if your mother needs help, you should be the one to give it." Fox said. "Got it Fox, I'll stay here. I just hope you three can hurry." Tricky said and rushed back to the cave. "Alright, let's go down there." Fox said and got onto the ladder. He climbed down the long narrow ladder and finally reached the bottom. "Alright, it's safe." Fox yelled. Sam got on it next, all the while staring down Krystal. 'Why does she keep acting hostile towards me? It's not like I actually took Fox away from her… yet.' Krystal thought. After Sam was done, Krystal went next.

When they all reached the bottom, it was pretty dark, and damp. "I can't really see anything. I hope we can find these grub tubs." Sam said. "I remember, there is a little cave right past these opening." Krystal said and pointed out. "Ok, if you say so." Fox said and went on. Sam looked at Krystal and then quickly looked back. 'She always thinks that she's better. I'll show her.' Sam thought. "C'mon Sam, you're just standing there. Is everything ok?" Fox asked. Sam got out of her daze and then walked with the rest of the group. 'Sam has been off lately. She hasn't been like this when I first met her. She started acting like this when Krystal came around, which gives me one conclusion…' Fox thought. "I found it!" Sam squealed. Fox was broken out of his thoughts and then looked at a small opening in front of him. He continued to walk towards the small opening and saw that there was a small green light in the opening.

They all walked into the opening and saw a dinosaur sleeping in front of a patch of dirt. Krystal walked up to the dinosaur and shook him. "Sir, we need your help." she asked. The dinosaur woke up abruptly, "What… who's there?" he asked. He looked around and saw the cerulean vixen. "Oh, hello." the dinosaur greeted. "Sir, there used to be a hole here leading to the bottom of this cave, where is it?" Krystal asked. The dinosaur began to ponder, "Well… I can't remember." he said. Then Fox noticed a patch of dirt under the dinosaur. "Sir, may you move out of the way please?" he asked. The dinosaur slowly moved away from his spot and just as Fox had suspected, it was the same type of soft soil that could grow an exploding plant. "Hold on one sec, you might want to back up." Fox said. All of the others backed away as Fox planted an exploding seed.

As he finally backed away himself, he aimed his staff towards the steaming plant. He fired and the plant exploded. After the dust cleared, they saw a big gaping hole with a ladder on the side of the hole. "Alright, there's our way in." Sam said. They began to climb down the ladder, when the dinosaur stopped Fox. "Wait, you might need this." he said and handed him a lantern. "It's pretty dark down there, so you're going to definitely need this." he said. "Thanks old timer." Fox said and climbed down the ladder. 'I don't know what's down there, but whatever it may be, I need to get through it to get those grub tubs.' Fox said and faded away in the darkness of the pit.

**To Be Continued**


	8. Motherly Touch

** Dinosaur Planet**

** Chapter Eight: Motherly Touch**

When all three foxes reached the bottom of the ladder, they began looking around for anything that could help them. 'I hope I find them first, that way I can try to impress Fox.' Sam thought. They began walking and noticed it was too dark to go any further. "Wait, hold on. I think that is why that dinosaur gave me the lantern." Fox stated. "That would help." Krystal said. Fox took out a lantern and then put a firefly in it. It began to glow a bright green. All three foxes walked further into the underground cave. Suddenly they heard a loud shriek. Krystal grabbed her staff while Sam grabbed Fox's arm. Fox arched an eyebrow as he looked at Sam. Sam quickly backed off of him, "Sorry 'bout that. I'm kinda still scared of dark places." Sam explained. Fox eased up, "It's ok." Fox said.

'I keep forgetting that I'm still scared of the dark. I would leave, but…' Sam thought and then looked at Krystal. 'I can't let her get the chance of hitting it off with Fox.' Sam thought. Fox saw a figure in the distance and he squinted at the object. "Maybe it's just me, but I think I see a grub tub." he commented. Sam put her fears aside and grabbed her phaser. Everyone looked at the figure and moved closer. Sam noticed first that it was a white grub tub. "Great, Fox hit it with your staff." Sam suggested. Fox unsheathed his staff and then whacked the white grub tub. He took it and then put it in his backpack. "We should get just about six, just in case." Krystal suggested. Fox nodded, "Right, that's probably the most reasonable thing to do." he agreed. Sam sighed, 'This girl always gets on his good side. Oh well, just have to return the favor.' she thought. She grabbed something blunt from the ground and began to swing it around a bit. 'Perfect!' she thought. She looked around and thought she saw another white grub tub and decided she would smack it. She ran up to it and then gathered up all of her strength. She swung the blunt object with all of her might and hit something hard. "Ha, too easy." Sam stated. Fox and Krystal began to back up slowly as Sam turned toward them. "What? What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"You did not hit a grub tub." Krystal stated. Sam began to get angry at her. "Look, just because I whacked one and you didn't doesn't mean you can try and…" Sam began to say, but something landed on her head. Sam slowly looked up to see what it was and stared into the eyes of a bat. It screeched while it was in her hair and Sam began to scream. She ran as a whole group of bats started to chase her. "Sam! Wait!" Fox yelled and ran after her. Krystal just rolled her eyes and ran after Fox. 'How could we get so much trouble from trying to get some simple grub tubs?" Krystal thought. They all began to run after Sam and then Fox put another green firefly into the lantern.

They watched as Sam pounded on the bats with her hands and then took out her phaser. "Wait Sam, you really don't want to do that." Krystal warned. Sam thought about it and then slowly put up the phaser. 'Even though I don't like her, I won't become ignorant and fire anyway.' Sam thought. She continued to beat away the dark creatures until they all got tired and flew away. Sam sighed as she brushed the dust and dirt off of her uniform. "Well, that's a perfect reason never to go inside of a cave." Sam remarked and shivered. She had just about enough for one day. But her duties as a Star Fox member told her to keep moving ahead. "We only have one white grub tub. Let's pick up the pace." Krystal advised and began walking deeper inside of the cave. Fox just raised another eyebrow as the cerulean vixen walked away from the group. "Females, a mystery no one can solve." Fox said and shook his head. The three foxes continued to walk through the cave and found another one in plain sight. Fox whacked it and then stuffed it into his backpack.

After about thirty minutes of wandering around in the cave, they got six white grub tubs. "Ok, finally. Now let's get out of here, I don't think I can take this place too much longer." Sam stated. Fox just nodded and headed towards the ladder. All three foxes reached it and began to climb up their way towards the light that they could see. When they finally reached the top, they saw the sleeping dinosaur resting peacefully near the corner. 'Too bad he gets a nice easy life.' Fox thought. They continued walking in silence to the last exit that they had to take. As Fox reached the other ladder, Krystal sensed something. "Hold on Fox, I think there's an ambush waiting up there for us." Krystal stated. Sam almost laughed, "How would you know that? What are you, a psychic?" Sam asked. Krystal dazed out for a second and then came back to reality, with a sad look in her eyes. "Actually yes, yes I am." she replied softly.

Sam instantly stopped snickering and then looked at her in disbelief. "Oh, I'm sorry." she said seriously. "Well, if you think there's an ambush waiting for us, I hope you're wrong because this is our only way out." Fox stated. They finished climbing the ladder and then crawled through the small hole. When they all got back up, they looked forward and couldn't believe their eyes. There were hundreds of Sharp Claw warriors with maces and clubs waiting for them to try and get to the cave where the Queen Earthwalker was. "I hope you have a plan Fox, 'cause I sure don't." Sam whispered. "I think they don't want us to get the Queen back onto her feet." Krystal stated. Fox felt a little uneasy, but he handled worse. He knew he would regret underestimating every single enemy except the Star Wolf team and the Venomian army, but he never saw anyone else as a threat to him. "Alright team, let's get this done and over with." Fox ordered and pulled out his staff. Krystal pulled hers out as well and then extended it. Sam calmly pulled out her phaser and pointed at the closest warrior to them.

One of the warriors charged first and then the others followed. Suddenly Krystal got in front of the other two foxes and stuck her staff into the ground. What soon followed confused Fox even more. A magical shield began to surround the three foxes from the tip of the staff, presenting a force field in the shape of a dome. Sam began to get very uneasy as the warriors soon began to surround the force field, trapping the three foxes into the wave of warriors. "I don't like the looks of this." Sam stated with a hint of panic in her voice. "Don't worry, I have a plan." Krystal stated and then took off the force field. "What the hell are you doing?" Sam yelled. Krystal ignored her and jumped into the air. "Jump!" Krystal advised and then brought down the staff into the ground with all of her might. A gigantic earthquake soon followed afterwards and took out many of the Sharp Claw warriors as the trembling of the earthquake made them loose their grip and fall to the ground.

As soon as Fox and Sam landed onto the ground, it became instinct on what they should do next. Sam began to fire rapidly into the sea of warriors. Fox and Krystal began to fight off the warriors with their staff. 'I hope we can hold them off.' Fox thought. After ten minutes of fighting off the warriors, the three foxes soon became completely separated from each other. Sam looked around in the crowd of warriors as she raised her phaser out of the way and kicked one of the warriors in the head. "Fox! Krystal! I can't find you!" Sam yelled. Soon the warriors began to overthrow her fighting expertise and grabbed her. "Hey, get off of me." Sam ordered. Then one of the warriors punched her in the stomach and she kneeled over. She began to gasp for breath as the other Sharp Claw warriors huddled around her. Fox saw this and then headed straight for Sam. "Don't worry Sam, I'm coming." Fox stated and dove for her.

Suddenly a huge, buff, and blue Sharp Claw warrior stepped into Fox's way. Fox growled as the warrior howled into the air. 'I'll have to get past him to help Sam. So I don't care how big he is.' Fox thought. He spun his staff around as if to create a moving shield. Then he jumped into the air and climbed onto the big creature. Before the big dinosaur realized it, Fox was on top of him, whacking away at his head. The warrior began to beat away at Fox's legs as he continued to hit him with all of his strength. Krystal then saw the opening and tripped him with her staff. Fox back flipped off of the warrior and then landed onto the ground safely. "That was way too easy, I knew this people were no challenge. Maybe if…" Fox began to say, but was hit across the head by the big warrior. It snarled with anger as Fox continued to slide across the dirt and grass. The big warrior stood up completely and then ran for Fox. But then a laser was heard and the big brute stopped suddenly.

It fell face down and behind him stood the proud and hurt orange vixen. She kneeled back down as and dropped her phaser as the big warrior disappeared in a pale blue light. "Looks like I'm useful after all." Sam stated and fell face down towards the ground. Fox got back up and then limped towards Sam. He looked around him and saw at least twenty warriors left. They saw that all three foxes were very badly injured, so they could probably take them. But they didn't want to take the chance. A few warriors ran away and then a few more. All of them had ran away and they left the three foxes confused and very tired. Fox tried to walk to Krystal, but ended up falling face down on the ground. Krystal and Sam immediately ran to Fox's aid. "Fox, what's wrong?" Sam asked. Fox laughed nervously, "Nothing is wrong. What makes you ask that?" he replied. But he suddenly passed out onto the grass.

Krystal looked at him and then made a final note. She then came to a conclusion. "When that big Sharp Claw dinosaur smacked Fox in the head, he caused him to break his leg and his arm. He really needs to rest." Krystal stated. Sam and Krystal carried Fox towards the cave and then entered it. Sam saw Tricky and the Queen Earthwalker waiting for them. "You're back! So did you bring some white grub tubs?" Tricky asked. Krystal retrieved the white grub tubs from Fox's backpack and then handed them to Tricky. "We sure did get them. I hope this is enough. We went through a lot of trouble to get these." Krystal stated. Tricky looked at all six white grub tubs in disbelief as he looked back up at Krystal and then nodded. "Thank you." Tricky whispered and then fed them to his mother. Ten minutes later the queen was back onto her feet and well. "Thank you so much. You foxes are so nice and wonderful." the queen stated.

"Now, please queen, I know this seems quick, but this is very urgent. What is going on around here?" Sam asked. The queen instantly looked at the vixen and then out at the field. "General Scales has taken the four Spell Stones to gain more power over the planet. Without the Spell Stones in its rightful place, the planet will implode and then go off its course. Causing all of the other planets to go out of line." the queen explained. "And I know exactly where you need to start. There's a friend of mine in Ice Mountain. He's a gatekeeper for one of the Spell Stones. He should tell where to go." the queen stated.

"Ok, that can be done." Krystal remarked. But then when she looked at Fox, she began to have second thoughts. She began to think about something to get Fox better, but couldn't. No matter how many times she tried running it over through her head, she couldn't think of a solution. After four minutes of hard thinking, she came to one conclusion, "Sam, we're going to have to go alone. Fox isn't fit at all to come with us." Krystal pointed out. Sam couldn't believe what she was hearing, she looked at Krystal and then sighed, 'We'll have to put our differences aside and get this thing done.' she thought. They both walked out of the cave, hoping that they could both resolve their problems soon.

**To Be Continued**


	9. Burning Confessions

_Hey people, didn't think I would bring this back at all, did ya? Well, I found the disk I lost, but... some jackass had deleted most of my stuff off of it. I really hate to say this, but I'm really going to have to rewrite it... again. Don't worry, I kinda wanted to anyway to make it better for you. But, sorry for the LONG ass wait, it won't happen again. _

**Dinosaur Planet**

**Chapter Nine: Burning Confessions**

Sam and Krystal continued to walk towards the snowy region where Fox had found Prince Tricky. Sam quickly glanced at Krystal and then ahead of her. 'I shouldn't be acting like this. What's wrong with me? It's not her fault…' she thought. "Um… Krystal?" she began, but looked towards the ground. Krystal looked at her and noticed that she was thinking hard. "What is it, Sam?" she asked seriously. Sam continued to look ahead of her while thinking. Suddenly she turned towards the cerulean vixen and sighed, "Look, I know I've been acting a little hostile towards you, so I want to say… I'm sorry." Sam stated softly. She felt a rush of relief as she finally let her worries come out. Krystal, who had looked back ahead, thought of something that had bothered her ever since she met Sam.

"Why?" she blurted out; really asking Sam the question. Sam looked at Krystal and had a blank look on her face, "What?" she asked. Krystal continued to look ahead as they entered a cave, "Tell me… why were you being hostile? I mean, there's got to be an understandable reason, right?" she asked. Sam stopped walking and the two vixens noticed bars that had cut them from the other side. Sam grasped the bars and shook them, "Great! We're stuck here." she stated with irritation. Krystal looked around and saw a switch with a red light next to it. She walked closer to the panel and then examined it. "I think I know what can make this gate move." Krystal suggested and pulled out her staff. She jammed her staff downward into the slit and then pushed downward on it. They both heard a lock release and then witnessed the red light turn green. The gate slowly lifted and then Sam began to hop around in joy. "Yes, we did it!" Sam exclaimed. But something still troubled Krystal.

Just as Sam began to walk ahead, Krystal put a hand on her shoulder. "You still didn't tell me why?" she asked. Sam sighed, knowing that she would have to explain sooner or later. She sat down on a cold rock while Krystal sat on the ground. Sam looked deeper into the cave and looked at the gloomy rushing water. "Krystal… a few years ago when I was about nineteen, I fell in love with this guy. He liked me too and we kinda fell into each other. I had known him for at least two years and it seemed that we were meant to be together. My parents kept telling me that I shouldn't go with him; that I should wait until I at least finish the Military Training Academy I was enrolled in." Sam explained.

Krystal began to get interested, she never thought Sam's problem could eve be something serious. Strangely, Sam smiled, "Of course, as a teenager, I didn't listen. I dropped out of the Academy at Carl's request. But not before I made sure that I could pick up where I left off if I decided to come back. It was a little troublesome, but they had me sign a contract to keep record of the deal…" Sam trailed off. Krystal began to get confused, 'Is she… smiling even wider?' she thought. Sam looked at the glistening rushing water and just stared deep into it. "I was so ready to go out and start a new life, to start a new family…" she trailed off again. But she wasn't smiling anymore, she was crying.

"But all that changed the day I was about to get married. Carl had this other vixen, Shanice, for a friend ever since middle school; according to Carl and her. In fact, I had seen Carl and Shanice together many times. I began to feel a bit jealous at times, but I thought that it was wrong to make Carl stop seeing his friend; that she had known him before I did. Carl always kept telling me, 'she was just a friend and that nothing would come in between us.' But not even a week later after Carl had proposed to me, I found him sleeping with Shanice…" Sam choked out in tears. Krystal felt extremely sorry for her, but she didn't want to interrupt the story. "Apparently Shanice had just lost her boyfriend in a car crash. The total loss caused Carl to feel sorry for his best friend… and to give in and sleep with her… I opened my door and found them in my bed. I was completely speechless and frozen at the time. Considering how I ironically just finished talking about how faithful Carl was and… bought some, uh… items for me and Carl." Sam stated and blushed. Though Krystal didn't mean to, she began to giggle at the last bit of information. Sam began to giggle as well, mainly for relief. The stress releasing moment did not last though.

Sam let out a tired sigh as she continued to think about it. "To make matters worse, Carl called off our engagement and then told me he was getting married to Shanice. He told me he never meant to or wanted to hurt me, but he was in love with Shanice. Even though we didn't get married, he offered me one fourth of his money. But I turned it down, not wanting to keep anything in memory of him. I learned a hard lesson, and kept thinking about it after I enrolled back into the academy and graduated; I should always keep an eye on females. They stole the furry of my dreams every time I try and work with them. Even if I don't like the guy intimately, I thought it was better safe than sorry." Sam stated.

There was a long pause between Sam and Krystal. It seemed that Krystal's only question brought Sam's memories back into her mind as fresh and vivid pictures. Sam quietly cried as the thoughts overwhelmed her. It wasn't Sam's situation that got to Krystal; it was Sam's quiet sobs that hit Krystal hard. Sam was trying so hard to conceal her feelings, even at the exact moment, she tried to hold herself back from releasing the hurt out of her. Sam quickly realized that she was showing her weak side and quickly stood up. As she sniffed, she wiped away a tear from her eye. She quickly turned away from Krystal and looked at the water again. "Sorry about that." she stated softly. Krystal, now realizing that this was very serious, put a hand on her shoulder, "Sam… that's not healthy. You shouldn't apologize for something that has happened to you. Keeping it bottled inside will not help you get through it. You should let it out before it consumes you." Krystal informed.

But strangely Sam began to walk forward, "C'mon, we should go. This planet isn't going to fix itself." she stated seriously and continued walking. Krystal couldn't believe it; Sam completely ignored her, or tried to. Krystal began walking with Sam and noticed that they would have to swim across to get to a lever. The current they had to go through was against them and they couldn't swim to the other side of the cave. "I'll get it." Krystal stated and jumped into the water. She surfaced again on the other side and then stepped on a stone. A barred door went up and then Krystal moved towards the door. But as she stepped off the stone, the gate closed again, making it impossible for Krystal to enter. "Looks like you need some help." Sam stated and jumped into the water. She stepped onto the isle that Krystal was on and stepped on the stone. The gate went back up and Krystal went inside. She entered her staff once again through a slit and pushed downward. The current flow suddenly changed and as the two vixens jumped into the water, the current carried them to the other side of the cave. They both got out and then stepped onto land. "I really need to dry off. It's a bad combination to be wet and cold." Sam stated. There was a torch near by and she went near it to heat up. She took off her jacket to get it warm and dry and began to shake it. Krystal, on the other hand, was well used to being cold and wet.

"I don't see how you can not be cold and you're barely wearing anything." Sam stated. Krystal smirked, "I kinda adapted to the climate. It gets really hot on the other side of the planet, and if you travel long enough, you'll run into the coldest weather that you could never imagine." she replied. But she did feel a little chilly, so she took out her staff and extended it. Suddenly a light blue light surrounded the cerulean vixen, as if it were a shield, and she began to warm up. Sam stomped her foot, "That's not fair! You have that to warm you up." Sam complained. Krystal snickered, "Comes with the job." she stated. After twenty minutes of warming up, they both walked towards the end of the cave. There was a huge light blue Sharp Claw warrior at the exit of the cave and the two vixens got ready to fight. But the warrior did not do anything, except eye the two vixens a little awkwardly. "I would ask for twenty scarabs, but you two fine vixens don't need to pay… for now. Just don't tell General Scales." he stated and stepped aside. The two vixens became confused, but then quickly passed by the Sharp Claw warrior. They jumped over a tree trunk and then felt snow beneath them.

They both saw a gate in front of them and saw a lock on it. "Ok, I'll take care of this." Sam stated. She pulled out her phaser and then shot the lock off the gate. Just as they entered the gate, they saw a Snow Horn Mammoth trapped a few feet under the ground. Only his head and trunk was visible. Krystal and Sam looked around for something to help get the Snow Horn Mammoth out of his icy prison, but couldn't find anything to their use. "Are you two vixens here to rescue me?" the mammoth asked. Krystal nodded while Sam studied the mammoth, "Are you the Gate Keeper?" she asked. The mammoth nodded and then pointed at a tree of bushels. "Those branches on that tree will give me plenty enough energy to get out of here. I'm really tired and weak right now, I haven't drunk or eaten anything in three days." he continued. The two vixens looked at the tree and saw white snow covering small circular branches. "Come on, let's get these branches and then get the Gate Keeper out of there." Sam suggested.

The two vixens ran over to the tree and began to climb it, when an axe hit the base of the tree. "What the…" Sam began to say and looked over to where the axe had come from. The two vixens saw a lot of Sharp Claw Warriors running towards them with weapons high over their heads. Krystal jumped off of the tree and then took out her staff, "Get those branches to the Gate Keeper, I'll try and keep this warriors off of you." Krystal stated. Sam nodded and then continued to climb the tree. The warriors ran towards the cerulean vixen and tried to attack her, but she backed away and began to blast the whole row of warriors with energy blasts. Then she cleared the rest of the snowy field by jamming her staff into the ground and caused a huge quake. More warriors came as Sam finally got the first branch off of the tree. The branch rolled towards the huge mammoth and he sucked it in with his trunk. "Just a few more…" he remarked. Sam continued to shake the branches and they all fell onto the snowy field.

But the warriors turned their attention to the rolling branches and then decided that the food supply was more important. The warriors took a different approach and then surrounded Krystal. She quickly tried to get out of the crowd, but they most of the warriors jumped on top of her and pinned her onto the cold ground. "A little help here." Krystal stated. Sam jumped off of the tree and then pulled out her blaster. She aimed at the warriors and began to fire. Most of them disappeared into a pale blue light, but others decided to sneak past her and get the rolling branches and destroy them. Krystal quickly fired at two of the warriors, but then she noticed that the staff was out of energy. Krystal got into a fighting stance with her staff in front of her and then she charged at the warriors. Sam began shooting at the rest of the warriors while the mammoth continued to suck in the branches.

Suddenly as the mammoth sucked another branch, he wailed out and then broke the ice on top of him, making it shatter into pieces. The Sharp Claw realized that they had failed and then scowled as they slowly walked away from the two vixens and the mammoth. "I didn't even know you mammoths eat those things." Krystal remarked. The mammoth smirked, "It's good fiber." he commented. Sam then thought of their duty and put her blaster back into her holster. "Ok Gate Keeper, the Queen has told us that you know where we can go first to get this planet back together." she stated. The mammoth nodded and then sounded his trunk. The two vixens looked up and then saw a huge wind whirlwind in the sky that looked like a tornado, only the base was the clouds and the large funnel was somewhere in the point of the sky. It looked like a backwards whirlpool. "This portal will lead you to Dark Ice Mines. My tribe has been captured and has been kept as slaves to work for General Scales. All thanks to my daughter…" he commented.

"I'm sure it wasn't her fault." Krystal stated. The mammoth scoffed, "She was the one who gave Scales the key to get to the gate, promising that he would not destroy our tribe if she did this. I refused, but then my daughter stepped up and opened the gate for him. He did not destroy our tribe, he enslaved them instead. I say it's her fault that this happened." he stated. "Well, we will do the best we can to help get your tribe back and put the planet together." Sam stated. 'Somehow…' she thought.

**To Be Continued**

_So, what do you think? Is it worth the long wait? (Not hardly) but at least it's still in action. And it will get better, promise. Oh and please review. Since I'm rewriting, you guys might give me some good pointers._


End file.
